The lavender smells sweet tonight
by CheckeredShirts
Summary: The lavender smells sweet tonight. Albus has been given a code by Harry, it's urgent. He needs to relay this to Neville. Time is running out. Owls are being intercepted. Draco is missing. Scorpius is tormented by nightmares of endless searches, of werewolves and death. But what does it all mean? And how does Albus know it's all related?
1. A beast in the night

_Snapping, snarling jaws ensnared the woman's arm. With a brutal tug the offending arm was torn from the socket, stringy flesh and muscle slapping against the woman's ashen face as she silently screamed. The beast above her stood proud, muscles rippling as it stood on its haunches to toss the limb into a sea of smoke. The fog swirled around its legs. Its elegonated skull was peppered with wild tufts of black fur, its skin shifting around its slit mouth. The eyes swivelled lazily to stare before it. Its jaw cracked like a whip as it opened, tongue unfurling to lick its sticky cheeks. With each lick the skin corroded to drip fleshy lumps that bubbled and spat. Leaping to all fours it suddenly released an almighty yip, a guttural cry of excitement as it tossed its face to the sky and sniffed. Its head lolled backwards onto its spine, tongue flopping backwards to dab its spine. The holes in its cheeks webbed and tore until the face was sliding with a wet slap._

Scorpius jolted awake heaving. He clawed at his rising chest as his wide eyes sought the canopy above him. He couldn't breathe. He was trapped. Kicking at his duvet as the panic sunk into his chest, Scorpius cried as his breath came in short ragged gasps. The bed swam before him in a blur, his mouth opening and closing.

'Scorp!'

The canopy hangings were yanked open as Albus scrambled onto the bed almost immediately, his eyes equally as wide, his face etched with worry. The boy bounced onto his friend and pulled his clammy hands into a clasped grip.

'Scorp! It's okay, please, you're with me', Albus promised, his whispered voice soft. 'Bad dream, it was a bad dream! Okay? I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep in-but you're okay! Yeah?'

Scorpius blinked hard, feeling the weight of Albus upon his legs. He stared gratefully at his friend, his anchor to reality and his breathing began to settle into an easier rhythm. He ignored his soaked cheeks and instead offered a shaky smile to his best friend. It was more a flick of the corners and embarrassed wobble but his raven haired friend beamed back, his mop of hair pushed back by an equally shaken hand before wrapping around Scorpius's hands again.

'Oh Scorp-'

'I'm okay,' Scorpius breathed, 'I am'. He settled back into his nest of pillows and pulled his arms free as Albus had all but forgotten to unclasp them. 'It's like a story playing out you know? It-it-it just keeps getting worse-maybe I should tell Dad?'

Albus began to fidget and clambered from the bed with a shrug once he was assured Scorpius had stopped crying, 'well you could. Can't say I would, I mean, well. Look. Why don't you get ready and we can go walk around the lake?' He remained standing, having shoved his hands into his pockets he swayed on the spot. The pair always went to the lake to scheme or talk openly, it was like a private adventure for the duo, each time promising a new chapter in their friendship.  
Scorpius nodded quickly, swatted at his cheeks with a palm and nodded again.

'Al I'd really like that- but if you push me in again, I swear on Merlin I will turn all your clothes purple!'

Albus snorted, 'Yeah, Scorp! You still need to work on your threats. Like purple, seriously' he snorted again.

'And if you keep snorting like that you might end up being served in the Great Hall tonight!'


	2. A trail of crumbs

Scorpius dangled his feet in the shallows of the lake, having already promised the squid that he wasn't about to chuck himself in again. He breathed in deeply and chucked his head back to catch the early morning sunshine, his fingers splayed in the grass behind him. He exhaled loudly and banished his nightmare to the back of his mind, promising himself to ask Rose for another draught when he could catch her in Charms. He glanced beside him and smiled at his friend. Albus was waddling over with a pilfered picnic in his arms, his tongue poking out in concentration. A trail of assorted foods in his wake.

'A feast for two strapping lads!' Albus announced, kneeling to drop half of his hoard in his friends lap. Scorpius crinkled his nose as a sausage rolled down his leg. 'Oops sorry buddy, meant to grab the sausage rolls'.

Scorpius shook his head and laughed. 'I love you Albus, you know that'. The boy snatched up a handful of dry cornflakes and ate them shamelessly, smiling harder at the thought of his Dad's pained expression if he were to ever find out his son was eating cereal with his hands. Albus blushed and punched Scorpius in the arm.

'I love you too! But I'm also trying to enjoy my breakfast without puking, so kindly shut up'

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius sighed contently. He always enjoyed taking breakfast with his friend on the banks of the rolling lake, Hogwarts truly felt like home in moments like these. It was as though only the pair of them and this happiness existed. It was as though the creeping nightmares were blown away, scattered from the sunshine and warmth Albus radiated.

'Al-what do you think the dreams mean?'

Albus wiped cream from his upper lip with a wet smack. How he managed to find the treats for breakfast, Scorpius never asked. He gave his hands a wipe before pointing over the lake, one hand on his stomach, still kneeling.

'I believe Professor Trelawney can guide us with her _mystical ways_ '.

Both boys howled with laughter. Albus fell backwards kicking his legs, shooting cereal and snacks into the lake with heavy plops. Scorpius wiped his eyes and coughed.

'Al, as amazing as that impression was. I am deadly serious'

Sighing with a smirk, Albus relaxed backwards in the grass staring at his frowning friend. Those grey eyes narrowed seriously. The sun always made Scorpius shine.

'Well Mr Serious Slytherin, you say it's the nightmares have built up to a werewolf. So- I recommend staying away from dogs'. Scorpius snorted. 'No I mean it. Uncle Ron always says listen to your gut! And well maybe your gut is telling you something-like dogs are evil?'

'With your trail of food I wouldn't be surprised if a pack actually turned up'

Albus smiled sheepishly. His expression grew dark for a split second, his jaw clenching. He shook of Scorpius's concerned questioning and sat upright. Scorpius could always hear the gears grinding in his friends head.

'A new idea to get us expelled or beaten up?' Scorpius probed, half serious. He arched a brow as his friend raised a hand and shooed him into silence. The gesture left his stomach squirming. 'Al?'

'Hang on Scorp!' Albus uncharacteristically snapped, shaking himself free of the picnic and getting to his feet. He gritted his teeth and punched his leg in annoyance. 'Stay here. I need to talk to Dad'.

'What? Why?' Scorpius started, a sudden sinking feeling over-washing him. 'You can't run off we were having breakfast-well you can, but well you know what I mean' he continued, climbing to his feet. He hadn't wanted this morning to end so quickly. Swallowing the selfish thought he stared hard at Albus, mentally demanding an answer.

'You've just reminded me of something Dad told me the other night, okay. Maybe you've had a premonition or something'.

'What!' Scorpius blanched. 'They're-just nightmares. I'm stressed about our N.E.W.T.S clearly. Al?'

Albus gripped Scorpius shoulders and squeezed them. He stared hard into his friends face, their noses almost bumping.

'Don't freak but the day before you had your nightmare-well Dad and I had spoken. He was telling me to stay safe because-'Albus scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flaming red. 'He-I'm such an idiot to forget something so important! I'm sorry Scorp! I swear it just fell out of my head! I didn't even think it was a problem because it-'

'Al. Please. You're scaring me now. What did your Dad tell you?'

'Scorp, how many times have you had that nightmare?'

Scorpius gulped. 'The once! The others were kinda, well they seem like build ups to it you know? Most were me walking alone in the woods, shouting for Dad-wait! You think this has something to do with Dad? He hasn't done anything!'

Albus shook his head. 'Scorp, no one's blaming your Dad for anything! Just listen. He said to ignore the papers because some criminal somewhere had escaped and the papers might cause a panic. He said it was nothing to worry about because we're safe at Hogwarts but to keep an eye on my siblings and that he'd owl me if anything came up'.

Scorpius sagged with an elongated sigh. 'Well that's not our concern Al, we have Aurors for that! I hope you didn't think we'd go chasing some _criminal_. You had me worried there! What does this have to do with my nightmares exactly?'

'I thought there might be a connection between the dates'

'Excuse me?'

'I know you've had nightmares for a while but you had _that_ one the morning after I'd spoken with Dad. So I thought, crazily, for a moment that it might be..linked-'

'Al, you're one of the most dramatic people I've ever met. Close second to Dad really. But the inside of my head isn't related to some weirdo running about. I would know if it was. Who isn't afraid of the big bad wolf?'

Albus had to agree there, werewolves were pretty terrifying. But something nagged at him, a little voice telling him to talk with his Dad again.


	3. The lavender smells sweet tonight

'Dad didn't owl me today!'

'Huh?' Albus looked up from his attempt at a potions essay, the parchment rolled up immediately. 'Ooh looks like I'm done for the night anyways'.

Scorpius wrung his hands. 'My Dad _always_ owls me at the weekends and today he hasn't'.

Albus scratched his chin with the quill. 'Scorp, technically we missed the post today remember. You were shoving cornflakes in your face down at the lake'.

'Well, yes. But-I asked Bert if an owl had come for me and he said it hadn't. And, and I've checked the owlery and-'

Albus chucked the essay at Scorpius, it rolled down his feet and under the bed. Scorpius raised a brow with an unimpressed scowl.

'I hate it when you don't take me seriously'.

'And I hate seeing you frowny. But! I have the fireplace to myself tonight and I'm going to have a chat with our favourite hero-don't look at me like that-and he'll reassure me that some crack is being rounded up as we speak and to owl Mum back. Oh and to wash my socks and-'

'But what about _my_ Dad, Al?'

'Look, I'll ask if Dad has seen him. You know they make an effort to be civil now and they might have met up today and had an epic duel, and your Dad having lost-'

'Al!' wailed Scorpius, 'stop implying he isn't okay!'

Albus flinched. 'Sorry Scorp, you know I was joking. But seriously your Dad probably just lost track of time and he'll owl you twice in apology! And if Dad hasn't seen him, Aunt Hermione or your Aunt Pansy-'

'She's not my Aunt and fine. I'll forgive you for now. But we both know my Dad would win-'

Albus snorted but kept quiet. He actually had no idea if Draco could duel or not, it wasn't something his Dad had ever really mentioned. He mentioned an old duelling club once over firewhiskey and Sunday lunch, but had grown quiet when Albus had asked any questions. But he'd like to think that his Dad, despite his awful Dad flaws, would best anyone in a duel, even now.

The fireplace began to crackle and pop, Scorpius mouthed a thank you and all but ran from the dorm bedroom. Albus slide from his bed and made his way to the small stone fireplace at the back of the room, he collapsed before it as it roared to life with Harry's face swimming amongst the flames.

'Uh hi, Dad! I got the owl, and yes all of the siblings are a o-

'-Albus, listen to me' Harry interrupted, his voice firm. 'I need you to stay brave for Scorpius. Mal-Draco has gone missing'.

Albus's mouth fell open. It was as though his stupid comments had come true and were attacking him. Hurting Scorpius.

'I knew the dates added up! I could feel it!'

'Al-'

'Dad! What do you mean Draco is missing?'

Harry didn't reply immediately, his face rocked from side to side hypnotically. 'I-I can't tell you about that just now-'

'You can't pop up in the fireplace and tell me my best friends Dad is missing and leave me hanging!'

'Albus do not take that tone with me! I'm telling you this because owls are being intercepted and Nev, uh Professor Longbottom is always a pain to get hold of! Find Professor Longbottom, tell him _the lavender smells sweet tonight._ I need you to look after Scorpius, he doesn't know yet. Ron will collect you both in half an hour. Time is of the essence and this it out of our jurisdiction. But-damn everything and get to Neville'.

Harry's head burst into a shower of sparks and the room plunged in temperature. Albus sat panting, his mind whirring. He had known something felt wrong from the moment he remembered his Dad's words on the lake. Hurriedly he rolled onto his knees and raced from the dorms, tearing the door open and bursting into the dungeons. The common room was awash with green flickers and gentle music, pillows and blankets stacked into forts.

'Al! We're about to have a pillow war with the younger years, join us!' Bill shouted, his tanned armed waving from a sloppy fort. Always the kid at heart.

'No time! Where's Scorp?'

Bills head popped out from a makeshift doorway in his fort, he crammed his head through the gap and smiled toothily up at Albus. 'An owl came for him. One of the girls brought it in and he buggered off. I mean who would run in those shoes, you'd scuff them at best!'

'Thanks!' Al shouted, pulling his cloak tight around himself and leaping over cushions and pillows to freedom. A horrible ominous feeling settled in Albus's throat as he left the Slytherin dorms, it accompanied him on his journey to find Professor Longbottom and only grew with every step.


	4. Draco duels

Draco leapt away from the blast of green, the colour swimming before his eyes and behind his eyelids. A second flash struck him in the collarbone and raced down his right arm. His fingers spasmed violently, the tendons in his hands stark as they erupted against the skin. His wand was blown from his hand on the third, the fingers of his left hand curling backwards. He screamed against the pain and the injustice of it all, the anger exploding in his chest like fireworks. How dare he of all people be dragged through this after all this time. How dare they underestimate the Malfoy name.  
Draco threw himself forwards to avoid the fourth spell, he slammed onto his chest and with his aching right hand snatched up his wand. With gritted teeth he rolled, wobbled to his knees and fired back. The spell hit the cast iron chandelier with an almighty bang, it creaked before exploding suddenly. Chunks of crystal angrily rained down upon the room, pounding against the floor and impaling busts. The iron arms groaned as they fell from harnessing's, ensnaring one attacking in an iron tomb. He hadn't meant to destroy his overpriced wedding present but dammit if Draco wasn't going to use the distraction to his means.

He counted three figures, minus the squashed one, shying away from the bombardment. He leapt through the hail and dashed past the group, throwing his wand aside to hit the closest.

'Alarte Ascendare!' Draco screamed and the figure beside him was tossed into the air. A man screamed as he slammed upwards into the falling debris. Draco didn't hear the body come down.

A streak of crimson slashed at Draco's legs and he screamed again, the all too familiar curse convulsing his body. His limbs flailed, his back arched. His voice had grown hoarse by the time he was released. Collapsing forwards he crawled. Wordlessly tossing spells around him, his house twisting around him to fight the losing battle. A second unknown scream rang out and Draco could only presume the umbrellas he had javelined across the room had worked. He couldn't see the third nor hear them over his heartbeat.

He slammed into an invisible barrier before him, his forehead bouncing off the rippling air before him. A boot from nowhere knocked against his cheek, forcing Draco rolling onto his back. A robed figure leapt on him, slamming him down upon the marble tiles. A small hand wound its way into his hair, raised his head up and smashed it backwards. Draco spluttered, disorientated. He felt hot and heavy. His arms fell beside him, his eyes opened and closed slowly. The figure above him doubled, tripled, became one. They leaned in, a knee rammed into the crook of Draco's wand arm. His wand clattered from his fingers.

'Mr Malfoy, can you hear me?'

Draco's thoughts sloshed around his head, connecting and disconnecting. They slipped away as fast as they came, fleeting and gone. He'd bitten his tongue he knew, he could taste the copper against the swelling. He scrunched his eyes and a slap had them snap open.

'W-who?'

'I'm not your concern' croaked the voice mockingly, 'I'm here to have some fun with you, before my owl comes back. Oh we'll leave them a nice scene, won't me? I'll stay here a few hours with you, my owl is awfully slow'.

Draco's heart raced. He had caught about half the sentence but seen the figures shoulders move past what he had been able to catch. What more had been said?

'The ballroom-'

'Do be quiet, Mr Malfoy. I'm not after your wealth' the figure snapped as he threw his hood back. The man was mature, his face deeply lined. His pale bald head was awash with scarring. Draco groaned beneath the stranger, feebly bucking his hips. 'I may be older than you, but there's fight in this old dog yet'.

The stranger snatched Draco's jaw between his forefinger and thumb and with his other hand shoved two gnarled fingers into his mouth. Draco gagged immediately, eyes wide and body pinned. The man's nails scratched at the roof of his mouth before pressing past his tongue. Draco's nostrils flared for breathe as panic gripped him. His stomach rolled. The man withdrew his fingers with a flourish and Draco vomited. He splashed the man with watery bile, coughing and wheezing on his back as he swallowed the remainder.

'You've ruined my robes, Mr Malfoy. You'll have to clean them'.

Draco screamed then, screamed for help, for someone, anyone. The man crammed the soiled robes into Draco's open mouth and demanded he lick them clean. He knelt with his second knee now in-between Draco's leg, one hand fisted in his robes the second slapping Draco's cheek with his wand. He relented when the man beneath him cried as he took the fabric.

'It's about time a Malfoy was made to work' the stranger laughed, pulling his sodden robes free. Draco shivered beneath the man, his eyes as red as his cheeks. 'But we've got hours for that, and only four of your fingers are bent!'

'Wards' croaked Draco.

The stranger's eyes filled with glee as he smiled toothily. 'Oh yes, we're leaving those pesky Aurors a scene aren't we? And two bodies. Now what will they think? It's anyone's guess really. How is your son?'

Draco surged forwards, head-butting the man with force. The man's nose crumpled and their blood smeared as Draco pinned the man to the floor with his broken hand.

'Where is he?' hissed Draco.

The man shrugged innocently. 'Well I'm sure the second owl will reach him. But let us worry about you first, Mr-'.

Draco hit the man with a solid backhand. 'Stop addressing me you-'

The Manor doors groaned open, the ancient oak of eight feet bouncing off the walls. Draco blanched, his head swivelling. A blinding bolt hit him between the eyes.


End file.
